A New Life
by clerky
Summary: Probably my one and only attempt at a fic. Will be too terrified to read reviews so do your worst!


"Honey I'm home!", Aaron smiled proudly at his own humour. He had sent so much of his life feeling uptight - about his sexuality, his relationship with his mum, being seen in public with Jackson and most of all adjusting to the way his and Jackson's lives had changed since the accident. Things weren't easy for them now but at least all his old insecurities had been wiped away since the train crash. He felt calm and comfortable with Jackson and in truth had never been this happy. Aaron took a couple of steps up the stairs and shouted down "I'll just grab a quick shower, be back in a minute". He paused as he realised there hadn't been a reply either time. "Jackson". He'd had this feeling before. "Jay". He now had a knot in his stomach.

A million thoughts went through his head as he slowly stepped into the kitchen and down the ramp to the living room. "I'm ok". Aaron stood motionless for a second and stared at Jackson's empty upturned wheelchair. He moved forward and saw Jackson lying motionless on the ground, but thankfully he was conscious. "What the hell happened - are you ok?" Aaron said as he made his way to Jackson and got down on his knees next to him. "I tried to reach the remote and sort of missed - that's one episode of Come Dine With Me that I'll never get back!". "Don't even joke about it Jay, you could have killed yourself" "Will you calm down, I fell about one foot, what's the worst that could have happened - I'd end up paralysed". Aaron's cheeks reddened. He hated it when Jackson made that sort of remark. He knew it was just his way of dealing with it and he couldn't even begin to describe how proud he was of Jackson after all he'd been through but he didn't know if he'd ever be able to joke about it. When he closed his eyes he could still see Jackson's crumpled body in the mangled mess of what was left of his van and he would never be able to erase that memory from his mind. "Put your hands around my neck and I'll try to move you to the sofa". "It's ok, I'll manage by myself". "Which is why you've been sitting down there for God knows how long. Jackson will you do what I ask for once in your life". Jackson begrudgingly complied with Aaron's wishes and linked his hands behind his boyfriend's neck. Silently Aaron lifted Jackson from the floor to the sofa as his back ached. Jackson held on as best he could but was terrified that he would fall again. He did not as yet have full power or control in his arms and did not want to injure himself or his lover if he could not hold on.

After what seemed like an eternity Jackson was sitting on the sofa. He looked nervously at Aaron who was sat next to him biting his nails. This was never a good sign. Aaron didn't say much at the best of times but when this was combined with nail biting it generally meant that he was in a strop. "Go on, say it". "Why bother, you're just going to do what you want anyway". "Look babe". "Don't you dare babe me Jackson and don't dare make a joke about this. You could have really hurt yourself today and for some reason you seem to think that's funny". Aaron slumped forward and put his face in his hands as tears began to fall uncontrolably. "Please don't cry". Jackson reached out and rubbed Aaron's back and his boyfriend turned to face him. "I hate seeing you like this. You're exhausted from running around after me 24/7 and I just wanted to do something for myself for once. Sometimes I feel like a ball and chain and not your boyfriend. I hate being such a burden". Jackson put his head down, consumed with guilt for making the person he cares more about than anyone in the world so unhappy. Just then he felt two hands cup his cheeks and slowly lift up his head. "You Are Not A Burden. I told you before that I'm here because I want to be. I'd do anything for you. And that's because i love you more than anything". Jackson moved his head away slightly, "what?" "You heard me. I love you Jackson Walsh and I'm going to do everything I can to make you happy and build a life for us" Jackson smiled as he looked into Aaron's eyes and knew that he was telling the truth. He wouldn't lie about something like this. They moved closer and slowly their warm lips met and every little bit of pain or suffering that either of them had felt in the past few months were forgotten in an instant.


End file.
